Screw the Rules
by PuttingPenToPaperx
Summary: With thoughts clouding Ziva's mind, it's hard to do anything properly. Tony, however, offers a distraction - one which bends the rules. It's funny how one distraction can get the partners both distracted and lead to something they never expected.
1. Chapter 1

The night was cool, but still a hint of warmth lingered in the soft breeze which blew through the air. Ziva sat by the edge of the pool, feet submerged beneath the water as her chocolate brown eyes looked over its still, glistening surface. Even though they were only a few miles away from the bustling city of Miami, the night was quiet and peaceful; quite the opposite to the stereotypical bright lights and glamour of a night in Miami.

She and Tony had been sent to the Florida city, posing as Italian immigrants interested in making a huge purchase from a notorious drugs ring which had been active in the city for a couple of months. The reason as to why NCIS had become involved was because Corporal Danny Reeves, a highly respected officer from Louisiana, had been killed when he innocently tried to break up a fight between two of the ring members. Trying to help other citizens seemed to have its own risks nowadays.

As she gazed up at the night sky, a small smile tugged at her lips as the stars shone their light above her, the moon casting a beautiful light over the hotel's pool. Unable to sleep, she had slipped out of the hotel room she was sharing with Tony, quietly headed down to a spot which she knew would be quiet, somewhere which might be able to calm her thoughts which were her main barrier to getting a good night's sleep. The water of the pool was cold but with the water only covering her ankles, she didn't mind. Only thing that she did mind were her thoughts and whereas she usually welcomed all kinds of thoughts, now was not one of those times. For some reason her mind felt much more clouded than normal, although it was hard to pin point exactly what the thoughts were about, and all Ziva could hope for was that the quiet, cool night would help her thoughts drift away.

"Buona serra, Zi," Tony's voice cut through the quiet instantly, causing Ziva to turn in surprise.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"I think I should be the one asking you that question. Not many people come down here at nearly midnight," Tony said, his tone more soft this time.

Turning back, Ziva's gaze returned to the surface of the water, their reflections dancing across it's thin, illuminated surface. "I needed to think,"

Tony sat beside her, crossing his legs in front of him, "About what?"

Ziva let out a frustrated sigh, "That is exactly it! I don't know what about, I just have all these thoughts and I don't know what they are about."

A small chuckle slipped past Tony's lips as he stood, "Well, what you need, Zi, is a little distraction. Something to take your mind off of things," As he spoke, he removed the white T-shirt he had been wearing.

Ziva's eyes followed her partner as he stood, her smile defiantly returning as she watched him take off his shirt, "Tony, as impressive as your abs are, I'm not sure that will work,"

Tony laughed sarcastically, playfully sticking his tongue out in a childish fashion, "Flattering, Zi. Thanks. But that's not what I had in mind," With that, Tony dived into the cold water in front of the two of them, soon reappearing at the surface, "Jeez! You could have told me it was freezing cold!"

The Israeli couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her partner, "Tony, what on Earth are you doing? We're not allowed in there at this kinda time,"

Tony shrugged, "Screw the rules," He swam over to the edge, where Ziva had remained sitting, propping his forearms up on the edge, "Come on. You too,"

"No way, Tony."

"Yes way, Zee-vah," Tony purposely stressed each syllable of her name, grinning like a kid in a candy store.

Ziva shook her head, "Nope,"

Sighing dramatically, Tony smiled innocently before grabbing her by the waist, pulling her into the water to join him. "Yes."

Once she had resurfaced and wiped the water from her face, Ziva narrowed her eyes at Tony, "It's freezing!"

"I know." Tony smiled sweetly, casually shrugging.

Rolling her eyes, Ziva playfully splashed her partner, sending a wave of water in his direction, "We're soaked, Tony!"

"I know, that was kinda the point," Tony chuckled, his emerald eyes briefly catching a hold over hers. Not one to dwell on things, he quickly dived beneath the surface of the water, swimming round behind Ziva, his hands softly grabbing each side of her waist as he gently dragged her through the water with him. Surfacing, he laughed softly, "Actually, the point was to distract you,"

Ziva spun around in his arms, the cold water no longer seeming as frightfully cold as it had done initially. Since she hadn't had chance to get rid of any clothing before being pulled into the water, her purple vest top and white shorts clung to her, accenting each curve of her body. She lightly rested her hands on his bare shoulder, supporting her smaller frame, "Well, I do have to admit that it is starting to work," She was closer to Tony than she had first realised, her toned stomach nearly brushing against those bare, impressive abs of his, her hands closer to the base of his neck than his shoulders. Their eyes connected once more, though this time it was more than just brief.

"Only starting to?" Tony asked, faking a shock before sticking out his lower lip in a childish but cute pout.

Trying to hide her smile, Ziva nodded before leaning down slightly to whisper in his ear, "You'll have to do a lot more than just get us a little cold to distract me," Her eyes seemed to glint in the moonlight, making them appear slightly darker than their usual chocolate colour.

Tony hadn't failed to notice the small distance between them, the constant shared looks, and the lack of reaction when he had grabbed her waist. Screwing the rules of the hotel and its policies was one thing, but there was another rule he had thought about screwing for quite some time. Already he could feel his heart start to pound as he just thought about it. Perhaps he could? They were away for at least two weeks and now that this thought had come into his mind, he'd be the one who'd be losing sleep instead of Ziva.

_Fuck it_, he thought. Consequences be damned, he softly pressed his lips to Ziva's, capturing them both in a soft yet passionate kiss. He had half expected a slap on the cheek, a 'What are you doing?' and then a dramatic part of ways but when none of his expectations became true and he realised that Ziva was actually kissing him back, all he could render was a smile. With his hands casually resting on her hips, he lightly pressed the two of them against the wall of the pool, his lips never leaving hers as the kiss deepened, going to levels they'd never explored before.

The cool of the tiles against her back caused a shiver to travel along Ziva's spine, her lips parting as she granted Tony access to her mouth. Her hands worked their way up to his wet hair, her fingers easily sliding through his locks. Their bodies pressed together effortlessly, becoming the only source of heat for the two as they lost themselves in the moment which had quickly unfolded. Everything seemed to just melt away; the fact that they were soaking wet, one half naked, in cold water in the middle of the night just became irrelevant. Ziva slipped one hand down Tony's back, fingertips brushing against every inch of skin she could reach, tracing his abs as a small moan managed to escape her lips.

Tony playfully nipped at her bottom lip, his tongue exploring her mouth skilfully. The moment reminded him of the similar moment all those years ago when they had been undercover, except this time was completely unrelated to the case and all of their own accord. He could feel all kinds of sensations rushing through his system, a familiar tension in his lower half causing the blood to pound in his ears. His lips effortlessly moved from her own, leaving a trail of passionate, heat-filled kisses along her jaw and onto the side of her neck.

Drawing her lower lip between her teeth in an attempt not to moan too loud, Ziva lightly pushed on his chest, finding her air to finally speak, "Tony…please,"

Her words drew him back to reality, their surroundings slowly coming back to him as he looked into her eyes, "What?"

"Not here," Ziva grinned, softly kissing his lips once more before glancing behind him. She pulled herself out of the water, offering her hand to him, a glint shining in her eyes as she tried to regain control over her breathing and her heart rate. "What are you waiting for? Screw the rules,"


	2. Chapter 2

Tony struggled to get the key out of his pocket, his mind and hands in much better places than trying to fit a key into a lock. Somehow, the couple had made it back to their room without alerting any of the staff to their college-like antics and now all they had to do was get inside, but with their lips locked together in a fiery, passionate kiss and their bodies pressed against one anothers, that was proving a difficult task. Finally, Tony managed to unlock the door, pushing it open as the two fell inside, the door slamming shut behind them.

Ziva easily pressed Tony back up against the door, her hands roaming freely over his chest as she nipped teasingly at his lower lip. It felt like her body was on fire, burning with passion and desire, as if the night would end in a second if they parted. In the back of her mind she knew that they were stepping way over the line, but she didn't care. Nobody had to know. A soft moan slipped passed her lips as she felt Tony's hands slide under her wet shirt, slipping across her toned body. In an added response, she playfully slid her hand down Tony's chest, brushing over his abdomen and stopped just above his belt. With nimble fingers she slowly undid the buckle, making sure that she occasionally brushed against him.

"You are such a tease, you know that?" Tony groaned into Ziva's ear. Tony moved his lips to kiss Ziva's neck. He brushed his tongue gently against Ziva's soft yet wet skin, savouring her sweet taste; almost salty. His fingertips ran effortlessly along her sides, memorising every inch of her golden skin as if he was going to forget everything at any second. As each second passed, Tony's lips gradually lowered, going from her neck, to her throat and eventually to where her black lace bra covered her breasts. Expertly, he snapped it off in an instant, replacing his lips to where the minimal fabric had been.

Ziva's head instinctively hung back a fraction at the new sensations, setting off fireworks throughout her body. Her hands furiously worked at his belt, sliding it through the loops on his pants before tossing it aside. After that, she slowly lowered his pants making sure she brushed her hand on his hardness. She couldn't help but smile as she heard another groan erupt from his throat, signalling that she was pushing all the right buttons.

Before he collapsed in a pile of goo thanks to what Ziva was doing to him, Tony easily circled his arms around her waist, picking her up. His lips, once again, attached to her neck, biting soft as he felt her heat pressing against the hardness concealed in his boxers. Carrying her easily over to the bed, he lay her down before crawling on top of her, his lips easily pressing against her own once more. His hands trailed softly over her body, crawling up the inside of her thigh as he managed to slip her shorts off, disposing of them on to the floor where they joined many other pieces of clothing the two had lost during their passionate rush. Leaning back for air, Tony allowed a smile to play upon his lips as his sparkling emerald eyes drank in Ziva's perfectly toned body beneath him.

"Like what you see?" Ziva asked playfully, her breathing faster than normal.

Tony chuckled softly, kissing the tip of her nose, "Love it," His voice was much deeper and huskier than usual, almost primitive. Whilst one hand tangled in Ziva's curly locks, Tony slowly moved his other hand lower on Ziva's body. His smile transformed into a grin as he heard her gasp when he put his hand under her panties. He loved teasing her; the noises she made, the way she felt, the way she looked, everything was enough to drive any guy wild. His fingers teasingly brushed against her, feeling how wet she had become, the heat matching how he felt. Brushing his thumb over her clit, he softly sucked on her pulse point, relishing in her moans and gasps of pleasure. He knew she was close, near to that point where you could only see the stars and where the fire reached its hottest point, so being as mean as he was in bed, he withdrew his hand, sliding her panties down her long, slender legs.

"Do you always have to be this…mean?" Ziva groaned in frustration.

Tony chuckled, nodding slightly, "No. But with you, definitely,"

Ziva leant up, silencing him as she kissed him deeply, their tongues battling for dominance. Her hand slipped down between them, diving beneath the elastic of his boxers. Her fingertips lightly grazed against his hard length before she took him into her hand, stroking him slowly. She pressed her hips to his, the heat between their two nearly naked bodies increasing by the minute. She had used every drop of self-control not to just throw all the teasing away and tell him to fuck her. No, not with Tony. This was different. With their chests pressed so close together, she could feel how rapidly his heart was beating and with every touch she made, it seemed to hum faster. Slowly she slid his boxers off, more than ready to give into that burning desire and need she had.

Tony breathed a sigh of somewhat relief; sexual relief, of course. He parted his lips from her own, resting his hand on her hips as he went to move, "Just…Just wait a minute,"

Ziva knew what he was doing and shook her head, pulling him back to her, "I'm on the pill," She reassured, her eyes staring up at his own, her usual chocolate irises now nearly black. "I need you. Now." She whispered.

Nodding slightly, Tony lightly feathered kisses along her jaw as he pushed himself slowly into her, groaning. _Fuck!_ She was so hot and wet that he thought he was going to explode right there and then. _Damn we know how to turn each other on._

"Tony!" Ziva moaned his name, her nails scratching the skin on his back as she pressed her body into his, taking him deeper inside her. She had never felt anything as good as this. Inaudible words slipped past her lips, varying from language to language.

His lips softly kissed the side of her neck, the sweat forming over their bodies causing her to taste even sweeter than before. "Holy shit, Zi…" He managed to whisper, feeling every inch of his body set alight with pleasure. Everything was just unbelievable, almost as if it were a dream. He started moving faster and could feel Ziva's muscles starting to clench around him; He was harder that he had ever been before.

Ziva moaned and whimpered at the same time, the numerous sensations flowing throughout her body sending her into a sexual frenzy. She could feel that familiar fire building up in the pit of her stomach, her body telling her than she was close to the edge, the edge she so desperately wanted to fall over. It took her back surprise when she felt Tony's nimble fingers toying with her clit, the added pressure being the final push she needed. It was if a white light flashed before her eyes, screaming his name in the indescribable pleasure, euphoric state she had found herself in.

Tony smiled, keeping his movements fast so she could ride out her orgasm and as she writhed beneath him, muscles contracting, he soon entered that same state of overwhelming pleasure. He came harder than ever, sweat dripping off of his forehead as he allowed his mouth to mark the side of Ziva's neck. After a few moments, Tony collapsed beside his partner, arms still draped over her body as he tried to regain control over his heartbeat, "Fucking hell, Zi. You…" he lightly kissed her temple, "You are amazing,"

Ziva chuckled lightly, curling up into his strong arms, "Mhmm, you too," she murmured, trailing her fingers up and down his bicep. She had never felt more content, more free, than she did now. She didn't care if this wasn't part of their cover, or if it was against the rules, she just didn't care. Although she was normally one to abide by the rules, screwing them had never been more fun.

…

**Well, there we go folks :) This was originally going to be just these two chapters, but I may continue it one to include the actual cover and whatnot. Let me know what you guys think so I can decide xD **_**Reviews pleaseeee, with a cherry on top?**_


End file.
